


First Snow

by BadNewsForBrainWork



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNewsForBrainWork/pseuds/BadNewsForBrainWork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt written for <a href="http://mercale.tumblr.com/">mercale</a>: You want a homestuck prompt? How about the first time Gamzee sees snow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

The night before had been unbearably cold, so cold that Karkat had climbed into bed with Gamzee in the middle of the night without a word. It wasn’t a strange occurrence these days. The climate on Earth is much different than that of Alternia and Karkat was prone to getting cold at night. Gamzee never denied Karkat a little friendly snuggling. When Gamzee woke the next morning, Karkat was gone. This wasn’t unusual in the least. Gamzee tended to be a late sleeper; Karkat, on the other hand, is an early riser.

Gamzee stretches, throws on a shirt, and slinks downstairs to get some food. He is genuinely surprised to find Karkat with his nose pressed up against the window in the kitchen, hot breath fogging up the glass. John sits at the dining room table watching him with a small smile, taking small bites of some strange, rainbow-colored cereal. When John lays eyes on Gamzee, he just smiles bigger and drops his spoon into his bowl with a loud clink.

“Gamzee! You’re awake!” John says animatedly, “Boy, do we have a surprise for you! Isn’t that right, Karkat?”

Karkat remains entranced by whatever is outside. John just shakes his head and chuckles. Gamzee blinks a few times, looking between Karkat and John.

“Surprise?” Gamzee asks, brows raised, “What kind of mother fuckin’ surprise?” 

John jumps up from the table and grabs Gamzee’s wrist. “I was hoping you’d ask! Come on, this way!” Gamzee finds himself being dragged over to the same window Karkat is staring out of but he doesn’t resist. If something has Karkat so enticed that he can’t even speak… well… it must be a pretty damn awesome surprise.

“Okay, okay,” John mutters excitedly, pointing outside, “Look outside and tell me what you see!”

Gamzee does as instructed, eyes flicking away from Karkat to peek outside. As far as he can see, everything is covered in a thin layer of white, powdery dust. Several trolls and humans are outside already playing in the substance, building things out of it and throwing balls of it at each other and laying in it. Whatever it is, it makes Gamzee mimic Karkat exactly, pressing his nose and forehead up against the glass, staring at the white wonderland right before his eyes.

“What… in the mother fuck… is that?” 

“It’s called snow!” John explains, tapping the glass and grinning ear to ear, “It’s kind of like rain, only frozen! When it gets really cold out, you get snow instead of rain.”

Gamzee nods. Karkat doesn’t move. Gamzee isn’t even sure he’s breathing. He’s too excited by the prospect of this “snow” to care much about Karkat at the moment. He wants to join the others who look like they’re having a blast. 

“Can we go out there?” Gamzee asks with a hint of naïvety in his voice. 

“Mhm! You gotta dress warm tho— hey! Where are you going?”

Gamzee is up the stairs and getting dressed before John even finishes his sentence. When he returns, decked out in a heavy coat and black boots, he spots Karkat waiting by the back door. He’s wearing a thick, woolly sweater and a fluffy red scarf. Gamzee wonders briefly how he can hold up all that fabric.

“Ready?” Karkat’s question is muffled, but he gets the point.

“Yeah. Let’s go, best friend.” 

The two of them walk outside to find that John has joined the others. He’s lobbing snowballs at Dave, who is trying to use Jade as a human shield. The others are participating in various activities. Gamzee and Karkat look around at everyone before turning towards each other and grinning.

“It’s fucking freezing,” Karkat mumbles through his scarf, “But I have to admit, this whole thing looks kind of fun.”

Gamzee looks up at the sky, almost as white as the ground, and smiles. A few snowflakes land on his face. Gamzee decides that he likes snow. It’s just another one of those mother fuckin’ miracles.


End file.
